


Summer Heat

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: The heat gets to you and Alfonse.





	Summer Heat

With the relentless heat that comes with summer, you find yourself opting to omit your hooded cloak around the castle. You try to wear as little clothing as possible while still remaining decent, but the high temperatures of the season has you wishing you were back at home where air conditioning was a thing. But since you've commited yourself to Askr's cause, you try to make do and tolerate it for now.

Sharena was kind enough to lend you some lighter clothing that somehow managed to fit you. As much as you enjoyed your usual outfit, the dark blue shirt of yours absorbed the sun's warmth far too much for your liking. Groaning from the unbearable heat that's making you even more irritated than usual, you suddenly decide to hold a water balloon contest of sorts. Not only will it help refresh you by getting drenched in some nice and cool water, but you'll also be able to have fun with the other Heroes while letting off some steam at the same time.

A lot of the Heroes seemed to be in favour of your idea, and even Anna and Sharena were able to rope in Alfonse to join in as well. The whole event was supposed to be all in good fun, but with all these competitive Heroes who sometimes took things way too seriously, all hell broke loose. One cannot even imagine the chaos that ensued as victory cries and cries of defeat rang in the air, some people even giving dramatic theatrics, and even though you were the one who came up with the idea, you find yourself quietly sneaking away from everyone to catch a break.

Your entire figure is drenched as you were unsurprisingly no match for the Heroes who went all out and showed no mercy, not that you're complaining. The water helped cool your skin, and you of course highly enjoyed yourself to the point of exhaustion.

You find yourself alone in an empty hallway of the castle, the chorus of screams and laughter from outside still very much within hearing range as you lean against the wall with an exhaled sigh. Your eyes flutter shut to relish the light breeze that blows by when you hear footsteps approach you. You crack open an eye to see who it is, a smile forming on your lips when the Askran prince greets you.

"I conceded," Alfonse explains with a light chuckle, droplets of water dripping from the tips of his hair. "When bets started being made, I had to excuse myself to safety."

"Fair enough," you respond with a relaxed smile, your eyes travelling up and down along the reliable prince's figure to take in the state of his soaked self, and he does the same for you.

A blush crosses over his cheeks when he sees your clothes sticking to your body, doing little to hide your figure and curves, and the light colour and material of your borrowed shirt has become see-through. His teeth graze along his bottom lip as his focus unintentionally remains on your chest that seems to have entirely captivated him, his heart racing faster and faster as naughty thoughts creep into his mind.

You almost shiver from the intensity of his gaze, yet you find yourself growing warmer than before as the prince continues to stare. There's a heavy tension in the air that neither of you can ignore, and you move away from the wall you were leaning against to shift your weight around between your feet. You take the hem of your shirt between your fingers and use it to fan yourself now that the wind was gone.

"It's really hot..." you comment with a drawled out voice, and Alfonse nods his head in a dazed agreement.

"Yes, it is," he answers in a distracted tone, his eyes fixated on your visible skin with his gaze following the beads of water that trail along it. His fingers twitch at his sides as the tension between you two grows even more until something finally snaps from the unbearable heat.

In a single moment, Alfonse has closed the distance between both of your figures, a short gasp leaving your lips when you're pushed back against the wall. His hips pin yours against the hard surface as his hands shoot up to take your face into his palms and pull you into a searing kiss. With summer came many more responsibilities for you and the prince, leaving very little time for you to spend alone together, and the desperation shows in the intensity of his lips on yours.

His tongue delves into your open mouth, running along your inner cheeks and roof of your mouth to coax out cute little moans from your throat which he greedily swallows. Perhaps the heat has been getting to him as well because his ministrations are more demanding and teasing than his usual patience and princely grace.

Alfonse's fingers trail down along the length of your sides as he breaks the kiss apart, only to latch his mouth onto the skin of your neck quickly afterwards. He bites and sucks on the sensitive flesh as though parched, prompting you to tilt your head to the side to give him more room, your jaw falling slack from the sensation with your hands moving to bury themselves within his hair. He moans in approval at your actions, lavishing your neck with even more attention.

The Askran prince sighs against your skin while his lips travel over to place kisses along your collarbone as he sneaks his hands underneath your see-through shirt. He places his palms flat against your skin, flushed and warm, and slowly trails them up to your breasts. He takes the mounds into his hands and kneads them around with a firm grip, occasionally giving your nipples a teasing pinch and tug to elicit a sharp gasp from you, your back arching off the wall and closer towards his chest.

Heat pools down between your legs, and you try to roll your hips against the young man's to garner his attention towards your other needs. Alfonse peels himself away from you, and you whine in protest before he's kissing your lips once more, heated and passionate. His warm breaths ghost over your flushed cheeks as he murmurs, "Somebody might come across us, so we'll have to be quick, but I promise to spend more time with you later tonight."

You've completely forgotten that you're out in an open hallway, and you eagerly nod your head. There's something exciting about the possibility of getting caught like this that sends your blood pumping in your veins. It's fine if it's quick as long as you can have Alfonse inside you already, wanting nothing more than for him to fill you up. You already know that he'll make good on his promise and make it up to you when the opportunity arises next time.

Alfonse gives you another quick peck on your lips before he shuffles around to disrobe just enough to pull out his cock, already half hard for you to coyly smirk at. He wraps his fingers around his length, peering up at you with a bashful look, his teeth lightly dragging along his bottom lip as he strokes himself. He's just as eager as you are to have him inside you, your fingers hooking underneath the band of your panties and tugging them down, allowing the article of clothing to pool at your ankles.

Alfonse takes a sharp inhale of breath as he takes a step closer towards you, his free hand hooking underneath the back of your leg and lifting it up in the air, guiding it to wrap around his waist. Your chest rises with heavy breaths, swallowing your excitement when the Askran prince lines the tip of his arousal with your folds.

His eyes flicker back to your face, and he lets go of your leg, trusting you to keep it there. His palm strokes your cheek as he leans his head forward, his eyelids heavy with desire. His lips just barely brush against yours as he murmurs in a low and admiring tone, "Gods, I love you so much..."

You aren't given the chance to respond, Alfonse devouring your mouth and claiming it for his own before sharply pushing his hips forward and driving his cock inside you. You both swallow each other's groan of satisfaction at the intrusion, bringing your fingers up to grasp at soft blue locks and tug at them, spurring Alfonse to move.

He thrusts his hips with no mercy, practically pinning you against the wall with how deep and hard he's moving, relishing in the tight way you squeeze around his length. It's a good thing too since you're barely able to support yourself with the mind-dizzying pleasure coursing through you. Alfonse's name is the only thing you find yourself uttering over and over again in between sharp gasps and high moans, your hands dragging down along his back with your fingernails digging into his skin in an attempt to ground yourself to reality.

Alfonse buries his face in the crook of your neck, breathing in your scent mixed with sweat as he grunts with each thrust. Everything feels too hot, especially in this blistering summer day, but it feels _so good_. The Askran prince turns his head to bite down on your shoulder. He can't trust himself to keep quiet, but he definitely doesn't mind hearing more of your needy voice.

Your head tilts back against the wall behind you, a sharp cry drawn out from your lips, and you instinctively buck your hips at the pain-turned-pleasure sensation. Alfonse moans against your skin when he feels you squeeze around him even more, enjoying your reaction. He slips his fingers in between your bodies, easily finding your clit and stimulating it, simultaneously biting down hard on your shoulder once more before you're seeing white.

Your climax comes as a quick burst, barely enough to be called satisfying but still good enough to tide you over until you and Alfonse can find some proper alone time together. You drop your leg that was lying around Alfonse's waist after he pulls out, leaving you panting for air with one of his arms still keeping you supported while the other hand strokes his throbbing cock with vigour.

His eyes clench shut, biting back a satisfied cry as he cums shortly afterwards. You can't help but admire how beautiful he looks, and you weakly reach out to take his face into your hands and pull him in for one last lingering kiss. Both you and Alfonse quickly clean up after yourselves before anyone can walk across you two.

"I'll see you later tonight," the young prince murmurs a quiet promise just as footsteps and boisterous chatter comes from the end of the hall. The others must have finished playing around with each other, and you give Alfonse a quick nod of your head. Until then, you both go your separate ways with you heading towards the baths to cool yourself down from all the heat and freshen yourself up.


End file.
